


Away From Myself

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory fic. Benny has been hitting on Dean since they met, but he can't figure out why he keeps getting shot down. When Castiel shows up, he explains to Benny what it is that Dean really needs. Then, he shows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_j2_xmas**](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/) as a gift for [](http://saltandbyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://saltandbyrne.livejournal.com/)**saltandbyrne**. Who, as I know, loooooves kinky porn : ) Sadly, I don’t really write so much of that anymore. But, I saw she had Dean/Sam and rough sex and topping from the bottom in her list of likes, which are all things that make me very happy! Also, she listed Dean/Benny and threesomes and D/s – pretty much the three things I enjoy least. So, guess what I wrote!
> 
> Written for your prompts of _Dean/Cas/Benny, topping from the bottom, consensual, loving D/s and exhibitionism/voyeurism_. The prompts all have a spin, as I tend not to be able to write anybody what they’ve actually asked for, but I did try. Hope you enjoy, [](http://saltandbyrne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://saltandbyrne.livejournal.com/)**saltandbyrne**. Happy holidays!  
>  Thanks to [](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alexisjane.livejournal.com/)**alexisjane** for the once over!

  
Dean Winchester is not at all what Benny expected.

Not that he’d heard much, just vague murmurs of a man, an honest to God flesh and blood human, sent here by accident. Word of his arrival has spread pretty damn fast, like somebody rang the dinner bell for the first time in a thousand years, but Dean’s held his own fine so far. Benny figures that makes sense. If he was dumbshit crazy enough to get his ass sent to purgatory in the first place, he must be one tough son of a bitch.

When the locals say his name, they do it with false bravado, talk about how he doesn’t scare them, how they can take him down, easy. There are a few though, who know better. Dean sent them here in the first place and they keep far, far away, because they know.

Dean Winchester isn’t to be fucked with.

But when Benny finally tracks him down, lays eyes on him for the first time, he’s… small.

Well, okay, not really. He bigger than Benny and he’s one hard-headed bastard. He’s kind of an asshole, he’s got a ‘my way or the highway’ attitude that works Benny’s last nerve and he’ll kill you just as soon as shake your hand. But when he smiles a little, when he looks at Benny like they’re on the same team, when he lets his guard down for half a second – he’s so damn _human_.

Everything else in this place is larger than life; demons, angels, gods. Dean’s not any of those things. Dean’s brave, foolish, the saviour of millions, but he’s very clearly just a _man_ underneath all the hero.

Benny likes it, more than he’s comfortable with. It makes him sentimental for something that never really existed. It reminds him of a girl he used to know, warm summer nights and falling in love. He’s been a monster for so long. Seeing Dean’s smile, it almost makes him want to be a man.

It’s a curveball Benny wasn’t expecting. Dean’s entire existence is a curveball, Benny’s heard.

And he’s pretty, Benny notices, when Dean closes his eyes and tilts his head to the sky. He’s _damn_ pretty. He’s the kind of gorgeous that makes Benny want to fall to his knees. He wants to tear out the heart of a wendigo, lay it at Dean’s feet like tribute. He wants to spread his legs, claw at Dean’s back, bite him and fuck him until Dean’s a monster, just like Benny.

He wants Dean to save him.

But Benny doesn’t want things to get messy. He wants out of this shithole more than he wants a fuck. He’ll bide his time. Dean’s not _that_ irresistible.

***

Except Benny’s not nearly as patient as he likes to think he is.

Dean’s covered in blood.

There are four dead ghouls at their feet and Dean’s eyes are blazing. He’s smiling wide, so wide and he _laughs_ and wipes his knife off on his pants. Benny shivers. They’ve just been through the most brutal fight Benny’s ever seen, they nearly _died_ and Dean’s happy about it. Benny’s never seen him look happy, not about anything.

Not for the first time, Benny’s glad Dean is on his side.

The blood that’s soaking through Dean’s shirt is spattered up across his face in an arc of red speckles, from his chin to his ear. It’s the blood that does it. It’s been so long.

It’s not Benny’s fault he can’t control himself.

He steps closer, doesn’t bother to work his feet around the bodies, just crunches down on broken shins and elbows and skulls as he backs Dean up against a tree.

Dean’s breathing hard, his chest is pressing against Benny’s with every inhale, each breath out puffing hot air against Benny’s cheek. Dean’s muscled thigh is tense and pressed between Benny’s legs and his cock is growing suddenly and steadily harder.

Okay, so maybe it’s not just the blood.

“Hell of a victory, brother,” Benny tells him, leaning in even closer. Dean’s shoulders pull up high and his chin tilts into Benny’s. “Think that’s cause for… celebration, yeah?”

Dean breathes in. His eyelids flutter just a bit and he breathes out again, slow. His hips push forward – Benny can _feel_ them, _feel_ the hard outline of Dean’s cock brush up against his hip.

But then Dean’s hand is on his chest, pushing him away with so much force that Benny stumbles, shocked and he blinks.

“No,” Dean says. He looks at Benny silently for a good thirty seconds and then he turns, bends to yank Benny’s blade from one of the corpses on the ground and heads off in a run towards the stream. Towards that damn angel of his.

 _Huh_ , Benny thinks, as he follows behind like a good little bitch.

Maybe Dean likes to be wooed.

***

Two hours it’s been so far, without any kind of threat. They’re lying low, curled up at the base of a narrow rockface, massive willow trees sweeping the ground in front of them keeping them relatively safe, unseen.

Dean is sitting ramrod straight, legs folded Indian style with his elbows on his knees. He’s cleaning his fingernails absently with his knife and his eyes never leave the horizon, scanning back and forth while Benny’s impatient sighs grow louder and louder behind him.

“I think we’re alright, for now,” Benny offers, sliding forward so he can rest his hand on Dean’s bicep. “You wanna… come on back, closer to the fire?”

“Not really,” Dean says. He doesn’t shrug Benny off, though. That’s something.

“You’re tense,” Benny tells him. “So am I. We could… unwind, together?”

He feels a shiver come over Dean, feels the way Dean’s arm tenses and relaxes. Dean wants it, Benny knows he does.

He’s seen the way Dean’s been looking at him, when he thinks Benny doesn’t notice.

“Sleep,” is Dean’s answer. “Your watch is in two hours.”

Benny sighs and rolls his eyes, but he goes. The fire’s warm and he _is_ tired.

And Dean will still be there in the morning.

***

Castiel turns out to be one crazy-ass motherfucker.

He’s skittish, he’s dangerous, he attracts evil like he’s wearing Satan-scented cologne.

And Dean clearly wants to fuck him. Benny really should have seen that coming.

He wishes he could say he wasn’t a sore loser. He really does.

But he’s basically a bitch to Dean, after they hook up with Cas. He’s lewd, handsy. He pushes and when Dean says ‘no’ he pushes even harder. He ends up with a black eye and three broken ribs. Not from Dean, not first hand, but Dean did wait a little too long to drag that chupacabra off him.

When Benny suggests Dean kiss it better, he gets a broken nose, to round off the set.

Dean is taking ‘hard to get’ to a whole new level. Benny’s tempted to cut his losses and move on. Except for how he’s not.

***

Castiel is sitting a little too close to Dean while he sleeps. His thigh is pressed up against the top of Dean’s head, his hand is resting lightly on Dean’s shoulder and every time Dean exhales Castiel’s thumb sweeps gently past the collar of his shirt and over his bare neck.

He glances up, watches Benny watching them and his hand moves down, over Dean’s ribs to settle on his waist. He closes his eyes then, leans back against the wide tree trunk and drifts off. His hand stays where it is and Dean shifts against him unconsciously.

Benny could really do without the territorial display. It’s not like he doesn’t know, not like he’s thinking he can swoop on in there and steal Dean away. Sure, he wants to bang Dean, more than that he really _likes_ Dean, but he’s nowhere near stupid enough to think he can take Castiel’s place.

He knows a bitch when he sees one, and Dean? Dean is well and truly Castiel’s bitch.

Benny knows that feeling.

***

He jerks off in front of Dean two days later, while Castiel is on look-out on the other side of the hill.

Dean watches, then snickers, rolls over and goes to sleep.

***

“Mixed signals,” Benny tells Dean. Castiel is standing in the river up to his knees. He’s ten meters out from where Dean and Benny are sitting on the shore. He can hear them clearly, but he’s just standing there, staring down at a water lily like nothing else in this world exists. Benny can’t blame him, really. They’re beautiful. And so out of place, here.

Dean scoffs, then laughs a little at that.

“How the Hell do you figure?” he asks.

“You keep saying no-”

“That’s because I _mean_ no.”

Benny chuckles a little then, to match Dean’s good humour. He’s still not sure he believes him, but there’s not much he can do about it, either way.

“Is it him?” he asks, sobering a little, nodding towards Castiel.

“It is and it isn’t,” Dean doesn’t quite answer.

Benny throws his head back and laughs, hard.

“Well, that clears it up. Seriously, a guy could get a complex, Dean.”

Dean smiles along with him, up until he doesn’t.

“Get up,” he says, suddenly all business when Castiel turns to look at them. “Time to move.”

Castiel wades in to the high grass and Dean matches him step for step as they beat a path eastward, alongside the stream.

Benny follows along behind.

***

“You’re coming on too strong,” Castiel tells him. It’s pitched low so Dean doesn’t hear and it’s completely out of the blue.

They’re walking side by side, through a small tunnel on their way back to the main entrance to the cave they’ve called home for the night. It’s empty from what they’ve seen, save Dean near the head, bent over a pile of leaves, bringing sparks of a fire to life with two sticks and gentle breath.

Benny smiles, cocks his head a little. He’s watched Dean do this so many times. He’s almost going to be sorry to leave this all behind.

“I’m what now?”

“Coming on too strong.” Because of course Castiel has been watching. Of course he has an opinion. Jackass. “Dean won’t have sex with you, not if he thinks it’s meaningless.”

Benny smiles wider.

“Oh, I didn’t say it would be meaningless,” he says. In fact, it would be pretty damn far from it. There’s something about Dean. Benny can’t put his finger on it, couldn’t put words to it, but there’s just… something. He makes people want to follow him, even if he doesn’t want to lead.

He couldn’t do something meaningless if he tried.

Castiel smiles a little, too.

“He won’t have sex with you for simple tension relief, for a brief distraction. That’s what his one night stands are for. Well,” he says and he smiles a little. “It’s what they _were_ for. The pickings here are… slim. But you mean much more to him than that.”

“Do I, now?” Huh. That’s odd. Benny knows that Castiel’s cottoned onto the fact that he’s hot for Dean, but he wasn’t expecting Castiel to be _helpful_ in his pursuit. Benny sure wouldn’t be, if the shoe was on the other foot.

“You’re his friend, Benny. And Dean’s… different, with his friends.”

“Different how?” Benny asks, watching as Dean nudges at a branch with the toe of his boot. They’re getting closer now, so they slow down, start to speak more quietly.

“Dean is… he’s under a great deal of stress. It never ends, not for him. And he pretends, he puts on a good show and he pretends that he has everything under control, that he can handle whatever’s thrown at him. He pretends for himself, for Sam and for me, for every single person who doesn’t even know his name but counts on him anyway. Because if Dean falls apart, we all fall apart. Dean and Sam, they’ve literally saved the world. That takes a toll. Even on someone like him.”

Benny supposes that’s true enough, but it doesn’t really answer his question.

“And…” he prompts, but it’s a few silent seconds before Castiel continues.

“Dean pretends, but he isn’t in control at all. And when he is, when he takes the weight of the world on himself, he fails as often as he succeeds. It… shakes him. He assumes control and he fails and he hates himself for it.

“What he needs in a lover is to _accept_ control from them, to have it given freely and truly and completely, and to do something _good_ with that control. It’s his justification, how he keeps going when there’s a part of him that truly thinks the world would be a better place without him in it.”

“So… what? You sayin’ he’s gonna want to tie me up and whip me or somethin’?” Not that Benny’s entirely _opposed_ to that.

Castiel laughs, a quiet laugh, soft but it’s still a laugh. Benny’s never seen him do that, before.

He shakes his head and breathes out, slowly. Says “No. No, that’s not Dean’s style. He won’t want to hurt you. It’s not about taking out his frustrations or his aggressions. It’s about… atonement. He’ll want nothing less than your complete surrender and he’ll make you feel as good as he knows how. If you want him, that’s how it’s going to have to be.”

“So… what do I have to do?”

“Whatever he tells you to,” Castiel answers.

“That easy, huh?” Benny snorts. “Because I’ve been doing whatever he tells me to for a few weeks now and so far, it ain’t gettin’ me noticed.”

“It’s far from easy,” Castiel says. “And it’s not for everyone.” He pauses, seems to think for a moment and then he puts a hand on Benny’s arm. “I’ll show you.”

He steps forward then, walks toward Dean and Benny follows behind, slower. He watches Castiel step up beside Dean, next to the fire but Benny gives them some space. He can still see them, hear them, but he’s far enough back that he’s not exactly intruding.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says, voice a low, deep rumble that Dean answers with a slight smile and a “Hey, Cas.” Their words are warm and steady, wrap around each other tighter than Benny’s ever seen their arms do. There’s a whole lot of history, there.

Castiel’s not looking at Dean though; when Dean turns his head to the side he’s met with Castiel’s profile until Cas turns, too, his whole body facing Dean now. His head is tilted slightly down, eyes meeting the middle of Dean’s chest.

“Dean,” Castiel says again, softer this time, quieter. He takes one of Dean’s hands in his own and places it on the back of his neck, so Dean’s fingers gently cup around the base of his skull. Castiel doesn’t let go.

Dean stiffens then, his head jerks and he looks over at Benny. His jaw is set and the firelight reflecting in his eyes looks oddly right. Fierce, but warm.

“What gives, Cas?” Dean asks, still looking at Benny. Benny swallows, tugs on the collar of his shirt, where it’s suddenly too tight. He’s pretty sure Dean wouldn’t try to hurt him – he has no reason to – but he’s still a damn scary son of a bitch.

“Benny’s… curious,” Castiel answers. He’s still looking at Dean’s chest.

It takes a minute, but Dean finally nods. Benny watches his hand squeeze once at the back of Castiel’s neck and Castiel’s hand falls loosely to his side.

“You watch, that’s all you do,” Dean says to Benny. “You don’t move, you don’t talk. I don’t need a fucking commentary on this shit, you understand?”

Benny snickers, because okay, yeah, that’d be just like him to offer one up. But this whole flirtation has just gotten incredibly real and Benny doesn’t want to fuck it up.

“Sure thing, brother,” he says. Then, remembering what Castiel told him earlier, “Whatever you need.”

Dean opens his mouth, closes it again. He frowns and he looks unsure for a second but then his face softens and he pulls his arm in, urging Castiel closer. Castiel goes willingly, letting out a relieved breath.

“Next time, okay?” Dean says to Benny. “If you still want to, after you watch this… next time.”

Benny blinks and nods his head. He doesn’t say anything to that, doesn’t know what he _would_ say. Castiel looks so… _submissive_ , so unlike he’s ever looked to Benny before.

He’s just standing there, waiting patiently for Dean to tell him what to do, shoulders relaxed and breathing slow. He’s obviously used to this, he obviously _enjoys_ this and Dean apparently needs it. This, apparently, is the only way Dean will have him.

Benny likes Dean, he does, but he’s just not sure. He’s not what he’d call the controlling type – in the bedroom or any other place – and he’s never said no to a big, strong man like Dean roughing him up a little, but he hasn’t been truly submissive to anyone since before he fell in love all those years ago and left his maker.

It’s not something he misses.

“Strip.”

Dean’s voice, crisp and sharp, snaps him back to the present and he blinks again, jerks his head and looks up. For just a split second he thinks Dean is talking to _him_ and he’s sort of surprised to find his hands have twitched closer to the button on his pants.

He laughs at himself and crosses his hands over his chest, crosses one foot over the other as he leans back against the wall of the cave and watches.

Castiel doesn’t move back. His elbows brush against Dean’s ribs as his hands grab the hem of his shirt and pull it up over head. He places it on the ground, carefully. His shoes and pants follow next, adding to the small pile and then he stands, naked and unashamed with his hands at his sides.

“Open your mouth,” Dean says next and Castiel does, without hesitation.

Dean steps closer again and when he lifts his hand to rest two fingers against Castiel’s tongue, Benny see’s Castiel’s cock jerk and twitch between his legs. Dean pumps his fingers back and forth and Castiel’s cock grows, fills with blood slowly and surely.

Dean works lazily, fingers taking their time while his cheek brushes up against Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel remains still, Benny’s hands clench into light fists and eventually Dean draws his fingers free. Castiel leaves his mouth open.

Dean doesn’t smile, not quite but his eyes are soft, relaxed almost when he wraps his wet fingers around Castiel’s cock, sudden and unexpected.

Castiel doesn’t move, not an inch, doesn’t make a sound. Benny though, Benny sucks in a sharp breath, feels his own cock start to grow hard in empathy. They heard him, they must have and even though Dean was pretty damn clear about Benny keeping quiet, they ignore him.

Dean steps closer to Castiel again, leans in so they’re nearly pressed up against each other and as his hand starts to move faster, to pump Castiel’s cock with increasingly rapid strokes, he kisses him.

It’s soft, the kiss. It’s short and it’s soft, just the slightest pressure used mostly to work Castiel’s mouth closed. Castiel makes no other move but to follow Dean’s lead. Once that’s done, Dean eases back and Benny watches the tip of Dean’s tongue slide out to trace the seam of Castiel’s lips. Benny breathes in, slower this time and his own lips are suddenly a little dry.

Another few seconds and Castiel’s eyes flutter shut. Dean’s almost-smile slides a little closer to an actual one and his hand stops abruptly, his fingers uncurl and he lets go, steps back again so there’s a full foot of space between them. Castiel’s eyes snap back open and he bites his bottom lip. He briefly looks up to Dean’s chin, tense until Dean lifts his hand to touch his fingertips to the back of Castiel’s neck. Castiel immediately relaxes, looking back down at Dean’s chest.

Dean slides his hand forward to cup Castiel’s cheek and Castiel leans into it, just a little.

Dean does grin, then. They’re not saying much, not with words. They’ve obviously done this enough that they don’t need all that many of them, not for the important things.

“Against the wall,” Dean says. Castiel moves immediately, places his palms at shoulder height against the rough stone, about four feet away from where Benny’s leaning. Benny shifts a little as Dean follows along behind him, suddenly uncomfortable about standing so close to them.

His cock, he’s just noticed, has filled out completely and there’s just no hiding the bulge in his pants. He reaches down to adjust himself, squeezes a little to ease some of the pressure. Shit, they haven’t even really _done_ anything yet. He’s seen way hotter sex than a quick handjob and he feels foolish for reacting so strongly.

Not that either of them is paying any attention to him. Hell, they might have even forgotten he’s there at all.

“Other way,” Dean says, resting a hand gently on Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel turns smoothly, letting Dean’s hand slide down his arm and when he’s facing Dean again, a solid hand on his stomach pushes him back so his shoulders touch the wall.

Benny shifts his weight from one foot to the other, so he’s angled a little closer.

Dean leans in for another quick kiss, this one pressed to Castiel’s forehead before he sinks to his knees and takes Castiel’s cock into his mouth. _All_ the way in. It’s kind of on the long side, Benny’s noticed, but Dean sucks it all the way down anyway, doesn’t flinch or gag when the head hits the back of his throat and keeps on going.

Castiel’s quiet and still as a fucking statue but Benny can’t help let out a soft groan. _God_ what he wouldn’t give to have Dean’s mouth on him like that. He can be quiet, he thinks, maybe. He can stand still and do what Dean tells him if it means he gets a blow job like _that_ for it.

Dean’s eyes shoot over to Benny’s then, his mouth still full of Castiel’s cock. His eyes are narrowed in irritation at Benny’s interruption and it should look hilarious, but it doesn’t.

“Sorry,” Benny mumbles, then purses his lips tight.

Dean glares at him for another second or two before he turns back to Cas. His hands come to rest on Castiel’s hips – not to hold him still, Cas doesn’t need that – just a point of contact, it looks like. Like that casual, steady touch is important, something they both need. He looks up, slowly.

His eyes start somewhere below Castiel’s navel and drift upward, sweeping across his stomach and over his chest. His head starts to draw back a little, push forward again. Again and again, he sets up a steady rhythm. He breaks it, speeds up, slows down and sets the rhythm again.

Castiel is still, silent and Benny starts to squirm.

Dean pauses when he’s finally looking right at Castiel, right into his eyes and Castiel, for the first time since this started, is looking right back.

Dean lets out a soft moan and starts to move again. They go on like that for a while, Dean’s head bobbing back and forth, his tongue sliding out to lick up Castiel’s shaft and around the head. It’s quiet and it’s slow and they just keep on _looking_ at each other. Benny sort of feels like he’s intruding.

Benny’s had a lot of sex and he’s seen a lot of sex and it’s usually more… involved than this. There’s noise, there’s action, there’s grabbing and panting and shaking and screaming. This? Is nothing like that. This is careful and controlled. Benny would say passionless, but he’s not that stupid. There’s so much heat between the two of them _Benny’s_ starting to feel warm.

He’s not really sure what to make of it.

It looks sort of nice, like there aren’t any responsibilities, no expectations except to feel good and do what you’re told.

Eventually, after so many minutes Benny’s kind of fallen into the same lull that’s taken Castiel, he notices Castiel break. It’s small, it’s almost not even there, just an open palm placed against the wall next to his hip and the muscles across his neck tightening with tension.

He could be coming, but Benny doesn’t think so.

He’s proven right not a second later when Dean pulls off, lets him go with a soft pop.

“Need to come, Cas?” he asks. He’s not smirking, not teasing, he’s just asking like he’s actually curious, like he doesn’t know. Which is damn ridiculous, because _Benny_ knows he does and he’s not even the one with Castiel’s dick in his mouth.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel answers. His voice is strained, scratches and shakes. Dean rubs his palm over Castiel’s hipbone in a circle, then again once more he dives back down, takes Castiel in again, sucking hard.

Harder than before, faster, more relentless.

He’s going to come. Hell, _Benny_ might come, if he just reaches down… But no, no he’s not gonna make a fool of himself by shooting in his pants watching Dean suck dick.

Castiel’s shoulders tighten to match his neck, his fingers claw at the wall behind him but his breathing slows down, turns from almost ragged to careful inhales and steady exhales. Dean sits back on his heels, pulls off so just the crown of Castiel’s cock is left in his mouth and he suckles at it, licks and bites it and when he’s done, he presses a soft kiss to the tip.

Dean hasn’t swallowed and Castiel is still hard.

“Very good,” Dean says with a smile, as he stands.

So, there are rules. There are obviously rules, like don’t move and don’t speak (and apparently don’t come) unless Dean says so but it looks like they’ve been worked out long ago.

Dean seems to consider Castiel for a moment, takes in the flush over his cheeks and across his chest, then looks down where is cock is sticking up between his legs, hard and red. He licks his lips and Benny just knows he’s thinking about kneeling back down and sucking until Cas comes right down his throat.

Hell, Benny’s thinking about it, too.

He doesn’t, though.

“Face the wall,” Dean says, and Castiel does. Dean steps up behind him and puts two fingers to Castiel’s mouth, says, “open,” and Castiel does.

He doesn’t suck them this time either, just lets Dean play over his tongue, against his teeth until he’s satisfied they’re wet enough. As soon as the fingers are gone Castiel’s mouth closes. So do his eyes, when both Dean’s fingers are quickly and without preamble shoved up to the third knuckle inside Castiel’s ass.

“Open,” Dean says, even though he’s looking at the back of Castiel’s head and can’t possibly know what just happened. Castiel opens his eyes obediently.

It doesn’t take long for Dean to work him open – maybe he doesn’t need to, maybe he doesn’t want to – and then he’s unfastening his pants. He pulls his cock out and Benny’s mouth waters, a little. Castiel has a nice cock, sure. He’s got a nice body and he’s got a nice cock, but Dean is way more his type and Dean’s dick is… magnificent. He’s thick and full and long, curves upward slightly toward his belly.

Benny has to check himself to make sure he doesn’t reach out and touch.

Dean grunts when he pushes inside Castiel’s body and Benny’s cock throbs with each forward thrust, like he can _feel_ what Dean’s doing, feel what Castiel’s like, deep inside.

Dean’s hands come to rest over Castiel’s on the wall, his fingers slide between Castiel’s fingers and squeeze gently as he rocks his hips back and forth. Their bodies fit together, Dean’s front curved around Castiel’s back, snug like puzzle pieces.

“Fuck,” Dean curses, low and rough. “So good, Cas. Always so good.”

Dean’s eyes are hooded, his mouth is lax and slightly open and he gradually speeds up, faster and faster as his hips slap against Castiel’s ass. The sharp crack of skin on skin, Dean’s sporadic, harsh breathing is all that cuts through the silence of the cave. Even Benny’s not making any noise now.

Dean grits his teeth and Benny swallows around a sudden lump in his throat and Castiel’s eyes slip closed again.

Maybe Dean doesn’t notice, maybe he just doesn’t care anymore, because instead of telling Cas to open them again, he only wraps an arm Castiel’s waist, curls his fingernails into the vulnerable flesh of Castiel’s belly.

“Perfect,” Dean whispers. “Perfect, Cas.”

And that must be the magic word or something, because Cas screams, throws his head back and _screams_ and he comes. Dean’s not even touching his cock and Benny can’t take his eyes off him because his dick just keeps pulsing, jumping and spasming and shooting out streaks of white across his belly and the deep gray of the cave wall. It looks strange in the firelight, glows almost and it’s hot as _fuck_.

“That’s it,” Dean says, slowing his thrusts down so much he’s almost stopped, just slow, deep pushes while Castiel sucks in several deep breaths, while his body stops shaking and his knees turn to jelly.

His head lolls back against Dean’s shoulder and Dean has to hold him up when his arms fall and he sags back against him. Dean doesn’t even falter, just holds Castiel tight, slowly turns them both around and lowers him to the ground so Dean is kneeling on the dirt floor and Castiel is straddling his lap.

He scrambles for Castiel’s coat with one hand, lays it out in front of them and then he shoves Castiel forward so he’s on his knees on the thin cotton bed, with Dean behind him, one arm wrapped around his waist to hold him up. Dean’s still buried inside him and Benny’s more than a little impressed.

He’s not giving orders anymore, Benny notices. He’s doing everything himself.

“So close,” Dean tells Castiel, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of his neck before he humps forward a dozen or so times. Then he freezes and growls and pulls Castiel close so there’s no space left between them at all, hips stuttering and slamming and grinding against Castiel’s ass.

Almost immediately Dean eases himself free, sits back and arranges them so he’s leaning against the wall with Castiel between his legs, Dean’s arms still curled around him to keep him warm.

Benny lets out a breath, realising that he hasn’t made a sound, hasn’t moved a muscle, hasn’t even _blinked_ in minutes. His hands still itch to touch and his pants are still a little too snug.

Dean closes his eyes briefly and when he opens them again the hard lines around them smooth out and the set of his jaw loosens. He looks relaxed. For the first time since Benny’s met him, Dean looks relaxed. Huh. That could actually get dangerous around here, but Benny doesn’t mention it. Dean’s gotta know already. Probably why him and Cas haven’t done this before now.

“Thank you,” Dean says, brushing his nose against the skin behind Castiel’s ear.

Castiel smiles then, turns his head and kisses Dean on the mouth, long and hard.

“You’re very welcome,” he answers.

Dean sighs and rests his head against the wall, starts to rub his hand in slow circles over Castiel’s chest. Castiel lets out a deep breath and pushes back further, settling more comfortably against Dean’s front.

Again Benny feels like he’s intruding, like he’s seeing something he shouldn’t be, but Dean looks over at him then and grins.

“You just gonna stand there with your mouth hangin’ open?” he teases. “Either go jerk off or sit down, man. You hoverin’ like that is killin’ my buzz.”

Benny snorts but he does sit down. No way in hell would Dean let him hear the end of it he actually did go and rub one out right now.

They’re all quiet, but not for too long. The afterglow doesn’t last longer than a few minutes before Castiel clears his throat and looks over at Benny.

“Well?” he asks and Benny can feel Dean shift awkwardly next to him. Benny grinds an imaginary stone into dust with the heel of his boot.

“Well, that was… intense.” It’s the best he can come up with, really.

Castiel nods, chooses his next words carefully.

“You don’t have to be as… disciplined as I am,” Cas tells him. “If this is something you’re interested in. Dean wouldn’t be angry with me if I moved, or spoke out of turn. He wouldn’t get any less satisfaction from this if I were less… perfect. I do it because I enjoy it that way. I don’t need it like Dean does, but I do enjoy it. In fact, sometimes Dean gets off even harder when I’m… bad.”

“Jesus Cas!” Dean scolds, voice raised and face flushing even redder in the firelight.

“What?” Castiel asks, turning to Dean. His eyes are drawn and wrinkled in confusion and Benny laughs an uncomfortable laugh while Dean just heaves a sigh and sits up straighter.

“Okay, enough of this bullshit. Let’s get you dressed, eh Cas?”

Castiel hums in agreement and then Dean is helping him back into his clothes. Benny turns away for that, seems like maybe it’s too intimate but he can hear them, bickering because Castiel doesn’t _need your help, Dean. I’ve had plenty of experience dressing myself_ and Dean knows that _Cas, I’m trying to be sweet here, fuck_.

Benny smiles and walks off further into the cave, leaving them to it.

He’s got some thinking to do, anyway.

END  
  



End file.
